Péchés & Vertus : Orgueil
by BadArtoung
Summary: -Moi orgueilleux ? Non, je constate simplement ma supériorité sur le reste du monde. C'était tout ce que Malfoy disait dans la publicité pour le parfum mais pour Harry c'était déjà trop.


**Disclamer** : Tout est à JKR

**Coupleuh** : HP/DM

**Rating** : M

**Pour qui ?:** **Grenadine **ma bretonne préférée, joyeux anniversaire en retard (ça va me faire bizarre de ne plus te le dire)!

**Merci à qui ?:** A **Hanipyanfar** pour sa correction et son soutien (et sa fic qui roxx «_ Le chemin de Traverse »_ courrez-y la lire !). A **Baddy**, **artemis** et **/42 **pour m'avoir encore une fois supportée.

**Note** : Ceci est un Two-shot, j'ai demandé à Baddy si on avait le droit pour les péchés et vertus, elle a dit « Banco ! » donc voilà ^^

* * *

**Orgueil**

**Partie 1 :**

_« -Moi orgueilleux ? Non, je constate simplement ma supériorité sur le reste du monde. »_

C'était la seule phrase que Draco Malfoy disait dans la publicité avant qu'une voix off féminine ne déclare : « Orgueil, le parfum parfait pour les hommes parfaits ».

Harry Potter cligna des yeux, oubliant pendant un instant qu'il était en plein match de Quidditch et perché sur un balai à plusieurs dizaines de mètres du sol. La publicité sorcière s'étalait sur tout le côté droit de la tribune. Il se demanda s'il n'était pas en train d'halluciner mais déjà la publicité changeait pour une autre vantant les mérites des accessoires de balais « Volenpaix ».

-Harry ! cria McFly alarmé en dessous de lui.

Presque mécaniquement l'attrapeur des BadAngels vira à droite. Harry entendit nettement le cognard siffler contre son oreille. Ce n'était pas passé loin.

Il se secoua un peu et commença à faire ce pour quoi il était –grassement- payé : chercher le vif d'or.

**°O°O°O°**

Blaise Zabini, impeccable dans sa tenue de soirée, eut un frisson de dégoût en voyant Harry Potter entrer dans la salle, ce qui lui apprit qu'il était toujours aussi allergique aux trous du cul. C'était une bonne nouvelle, comme ça il avait une excuse pour ne pas aller saluer « l'étoile filante des attrapeurs » à moins que ce ne soit « l'étoile scintillante du monde sorcier ». Il ne savait plus trop comment les journaux appelaient Potter en ce moment mais ça avait à voir avec les étoiles. Pour rester dans le thème Blaise voulait bien considérer Potter comme la star des Trouducs.

-Tu as intérêt à être aux petits soins avec lui, murmura Pansy à ses côtés tout en souriant à la ronde.

-Tu plaisantes ? siffla Blaise. Je vais attraper des foutus boutons si je l'approche ! Regarde-le ! Il suinte littéralement la bienveillance !

-Il s'agit de « l'étoile montante du Quidditch », reprit Pansy toujours en murmurant. Je veux qu'il passe une bonne soirée !

-Ah c'était donc ça : « L'étoile montante du Quidditch » ! C'est vrai que ça en jette. Ceci dit il pourrait être proclamé Dieu en personne, ça reste Potter !

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel et agrippa son bras. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair et il grimaça malgré la couche de vêtements qui était censé le protéger.

-Je sais, dit-elle. Je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur non plus. Mais il s'agit d'affaires Blaise. Si pour que mon parfum marche, nous devons lécher le cul du héros, nous le ferons, c'est compris ?

Blaise marmonna quelque chose en réponse qui ressemblait vaguement à un acquiescement.

-Alors va le voir et souhaite-lui la bienvenue!

Après une dernière pression sur son avant-bras elle le relâcha.

Blaise lui jeta un regard neutre et esquissa un sourire-grimace avant de se diriger vers Potter. Pansy étant « son patron », il ne pouvait pas vraiment se permettre de lui tenir tête lors de cette réception mais elle paierait, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Potter était venu accompagné par une créature sortie tout droit d'un magazine de mode. Blaise apprécia à leurs justes valeurs les longues jambes de la nouvelle copine du survivant et remercia mentalement le moment sacré où elle avait décidé de porter cette jupe si courte. On ne pouvait pas enlever le bon gout de Potter en matière de femmes mais comme Blaise se plaisait à le dire « si la femme de ton prochain est une bombe sexuelle, arrange-toi pour qu'elle devienne ta femme ».

Il eut un sourire carnassier en arrivant devant le couple. Finalement cette soirée pourrait s'avérer intéressante.

-Ah salut Harry ! dit-il en donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule de l'ancien gryffondor. Comment vas-tu ?

Le regard vert et étonné du survivant se posa sur lui. Puis la-saloperie-d'étoile-de-son-cul enleva sa main de son épaule comme si elle allait le salir.

-Excusez-moi, mais qui êtes vous ?

Il y eut deux secondes de silence pendant que Blaise essayait de ramasser sa mâchoire.

-Heu et bien…Blaise Zabini. Tu sais comme Zabini, le serpentard…Poudlard…

Merlin, quelle honte ! La bombe sexuelle à côté de Potter eut même un sourire moqueur à son encontre alors qu'il s'entendait s'enfoncer dans les explications pouvant prouver que lui et Potter se connaissaient.

-Ah oui ! dit _enfin_ le connard étoilé. Je me souviens de toi ! Tu étais dans la classe de Malfoy non ?

-Oui !

Pourquoi son « oui » sonnait tellement pathétiquement ? Il se faisait l'effet d'une groupie soulagée que son idole la reconnaisse enfin.

-On ne s'est jamais adressé la parole…, reprit Potter poliment, l'enfonçant de ce fait un peu plus dans le rôle de la groupie. Tu faisais partie du club de Slughorn, n'est ce pas ?

Blaise hocha la tête en essayant d'avoir l'air froid et distant, histoire que l'ancien rouge-et-berk comprenne qu'il n'était pas un de ses fans.

-Je travaille avec Pansy. Tu sais de qui il s'agit ?

-Bien entendu, répliqua Potter comme si l'autre était fou. Elle était dans ma promotion.

Blaise inspira une fois calmement avant de plaquer sur ses lèvres un sourire charmant.

-Bien, je suis celui qui a créé la publicité de son nouveau parfum. Celle avec Malfoy justement. Vous l'avez vue ? Mademoiselle ? Excusez moi, mais j'ignore votre nom, nous n'avons pas été présentés…

Ça revenait à dire que Potter était un homme sans éducation mais il se moquait complètement à présent des recommandations de Pansy. Potter ne se rappelait même pas de lui ! Ok, il voulait bien admettre qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de parler mais comment avait-il pu oublier le plus beau gosse de l'école ?

-Il faut dire que je n'en ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion, répliqua Potter presque avec indifférence. J'étais trop occupé à me demander pourquoi un parfait inconnu me parlait comme si nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde.

« MAIS ON SE CONNAIT BORDEL ! ON A PASSE SIX PUTAINS D'ANNNEES A SE COTOYER !!! » voulut crier Blaise mais à la place il se contenta de sourire. Figé le sourire mais il était tout de même là.

-Voici Lola, reprit Potter en présentant vaguement sa copine. Donc c'est à toi que l'on doit la fameuse publicité…

-Je plaide coupable, répondit Blaise humblement, s'attendant aux compliments qui ne manquaient jamais de venir quand on lui parlait de cette publicité.

-Elle est ridicule, articula Potter froidement. Malfoy qui joue les acteurs, c'est affligeant.

-Beaucoup de gens aime cette publicité, rétorqua Blaise en serrant les dents. Draco a accepté de jouer le jeu. Il tourne son plus gros défaut en dérision…c'est assez classe de sa part.

Potter haussa un sourcil dubitatif mais de toute façon Blaise ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il comprenne quoi que ce soit ayant un rapport avec « la classe ».

-Ou il a juste trouvé un moyen de se faire mousser un peu plus…chacun son point de vue là-dessus Zamini.

-Zabini, corrigea Blaise sèchement. Honnêtement, je n'ai rien de mini, rajouta-t-il en voulant atténuer sa froideur par une plaisanterie.

-…Très classe, en effet, commenta l'ancien gryffondor avec mépris.

Alors que Blaise allait se jeter sur Potter pour lui arracher les yeux et ainsi finir à Azkaban pour agression de héros, un jeune homme roux donna une claque sur l'épaule de Potter, faisant trébucher ce dernier qui dût se retenir à sa copine pour ne pas tomber.

-Hé Harry ! s'exclama le nouveau venu. Alors comme ça, on snobe ses amis !

Le visage de Potter s'éclaira et il se retourna vers celui qui avait failli –seulement failli malheureusement- faire rencontrer le sol de la salle de réception avec ses dents.

-Ron ! s'écria le survivant en serrant dans ses bras le rouquin. Tu es enfin de retour parmi nous ! Et tu commences tout de suite par les soirées huppées ! Tu fais fort !

Blaise se demanda alors ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça. Weasley dit le miséreux était ici aussi…et en plus il ne ressemblait plus du tout au gamin qui avait quitté Poudlard en sixième année. Déjà la copine de Potter ne le lâchait plus des yeux.

-Hé, on m'a dit que tu serais ici ! sourit Weasley après leur répugnante effusion publique. Je suis rentré d'Albanie hier. Tu ne me présentes pas la charmante jeune femme qui t'accompagne ? Est-ce qu'elle est au courant que ton meilleur pote est un meilleur coup que toi ?

-Lola, voici Ron, dit Potter qui ne semblait plus vouloir cesser de sourire. Ne crois rien de ce qu'il te dira ! La seule chose qu'il dresse, ce sont les dragons.

La bombe sexuelle gloussa. Blaise se rappela que le même Potter avec ses sous-entendus graveleux venait tout juste de le rabaisser pour son jeu de mot pourtant très drôle avec « mini » et se demanda si Pansy lui en voudrait vraiment s'il se mettait à hurler pour évacuer la rage qui l'habitait.

Tandis que Potter et Weasley étaient en train de se donner en spectacle à grands coups d'accolades et de plaisanteries douteuses, il se racla la gorge pour leur rappeler qu'il était _encore_ là.

Les trois regards se tournèrent vers lui d'un air ennuyé.

-Salut Weasley, dit-il en tendant la main au nouveau venu.

Le miséreux jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa main tendue puis se tourna vers Potter.

-Qui est-ce ? lui demanda-t-il dans un murmure qui n'avait rien de discret.

Blaise baissa sa main, cessa de sourire et tourna les talons.

Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre.

-Je crois que tu l'as vexé, commenta Harry en regardant l'ancien serpentard partir d'une démarche nerveuse. Alors tu es décidé cette fois ? Tu restes à Londres ?

Ron eut un sourire.

-J'imagine que oui. Charlie n'a plus besoin de moi et je crois que Londres va mal quand je ne suis pas là. Je veux dire…Malfoy qui joue dans une pub !

Harry grimaça et ses yeux se portèrent presque malgré lui au plafond de la salle –chose qu'il avait évité de faire avec un certain succès jusqu'ici. Ce dernier avait été enchanté pour repasser en boucle la campagne de pub vantant le nouveau parfum de la marque Parkinson.

Il y avait trois publicités en tout. Sur la première qui défilait sous ses yeux, Draco Malfoy habillé en blanc et pieds nus avançait en face de la caméra alors que de la musique lyrique s'élevait doucement. Sauf que l'attitude de Malfoy n'avait rien de lyrique. Il marchait comme si le monde lui appartenait, ses cheveux blonds tombant négligemment mais savamment autour de sa tête, sa chemise ouverte sur un torse pâle. Il portait aussi un pantalon taille basse qui dévoilait son aine et son ventre plat sans aucune pudeur. Et il n'avait pour tout ornement qu'un sourire canaille qui horripilait Harry.

Il jeta un bref regard agacé à Lola qui venait de soupirer et qui avait aussi les yeux fixés au plafond.

A mesure que Malfoy-je-me-la-joue avançait, le plan de la caméra s'élargissait jusqu'à montrer un trône en cristal sur lequel le serpentard allait s'asseoir lascivement. A ce moment, il sortait le parfum pour s'en asperger, laissant le liquide dégouliner sur son torse tandis que la musique semblait atteindre son apogée.

Puis il déclamait le fameux : « -Moi orgueilleux ? Non, je constate simplement ma supériorité sur le reste du monde. »

Et la caméra s'éloignait, laissant le roi des connards sur son trône et la voix off faire son pitch. On s'apercevait alors que Malfoy avait marché sur un sol transparent et qu'en dessous de lui se trouvait une multitude de gens habillés en noir qui erraient sans but et faisaient immanquablement penser à une ridicule fourmilière en déroute.

-Je peux être malade ? demanda Ron ce qui fit baisser la tête de Harry et il fut soulagé de ne pas avoir à regarder la seconde pub.

-Je me sentirais moins seul si tu l'étais, répondit Harry. En plus, pour des serpentards, cette publicité s'inspire pas mal de celles des moldus…il ne porte même pas de robe.

-Ça doit être plus vendeur, répliqua Ron. Tu as déjà senti ce parfum ? Il vaut quoi réellement ?

-Pas eu l'occasion mais ça doit être de la merde liquide. Une campagne de pub aussi importante pour un parfum sorcier, c'est qu'ils comptent seulement sur l'image pour vendre. Le parfum doit être à chier. Tu sais que tous les stades ont droit à cette agression visuelle ?! La première fois que je l'ai vue, j'ai failli en tomber de mon balai.

-Mais vous connaissez bien Draco Malfoy ? demanda Lola les yeux toujours plantés sur le plafond enchanté.

Harry roula des yeux et Ron grimaça. Il aurait dû savoir pourtant qu'une femme avec cette attitude de poupée-béate-d'admiration et qui se faisait appeler Lola allait vite l'agacer. Non parce que franchement, il fallait être stupide pour croire que Lola était son vrai prénom. En réalité son patronyme, qu'elle devait trouver bien ridicule, devait être quelque chose comme Mildred ou Peggy...(merci à papa et maman) mais Harry s'en fichait de son nom. C'était le genre de fille qui répondait même si on la sifflait et Harry savait siffler.

Sauf que là, il était sûr que si Malfoy la sifflait en même temps que lui, ce n'était pas vers lui qu'elle accourrait.

-Personnellement je ne l'ai plus vu depuis l'école, répondit quand même Ron, enfin sauf dans les journaux comme tout le monde.

Harry hocha la tête. C'était pareil pour lui. En fait il suivait l'actualité de Malfoy à travers la presse. Oh, il y avait bien eu quelques soirées huppées où il l'avait aperçu de loin mais il n'était jamais allé lui parler. Cette absence de contact réel n'empêchait pas Harry et Malfoy de continuer à s'affronter par journaux interposés. Pratiquement à chaque interview de l'un il y avait des petites piques assassines adressées à l'autre. Autre qui répondait de la même manière. A vingt-trois ans, c'était peut-être un peu puéril mais Harry n'aurait arrêté cet état de chose pour rien au monde.

-C'est juste un gros connard. Quelqu'un veut boire quelque chose ?

Il prit les commandes : Champagne Bulle en Joie pour la demoiselle, lait d'hippogriffe pour Ron et un des cocktails en volutes de fumée bleue qu'il avait vu passer pour lui.

Il se dirigea vers le bar où les verres se remplissaient tout seuls.

-« Lait d'hippogriffe » fit une voix traînante dans son dos. C'est une boisson d'enfant Potter…une sorte de compensation pour ne pas avoir pu profiter pleinement de celui de ta mère ?

Harry se retourna, serrant fort dans sa main le verre de Ron mais sa respiration se bloqua quand il reconnut la tenue de Malfoy. C'était la même qu'il portait dans la seconde publicité, celle que Harry appelait dans sa tête, la version dark.

Malfoy était vêtu d'un sévère costume moldu entièrement noir et impeccable. Et comme dans la seconde publicité il avait coiffé ses cheveux en arrière sur son crâne et la tonne de gel qu'il y avait mis ne donnait aucun espoir d'échappatoire aux mèches malicieuses qui auraient eu dans l'idée de se rebeller.

Pourtant cet aspect austère rehaussait au contraire le charme insolent de l'héritier Malfoy, c'est pour cela que Harry préférait la « version angélique » de la campagne de publicité. Même si le fils à papa y était indécent, il avait l'air beaucoup moins fascinant que dans la seconde.

Pas que Harry soit fasciné par son ancien ennemi –enfin si il était fasciné de voir à quel point la fouine pouvait péter plus haut que son cul- mais il imaginait que des pauvres femmes crédules pouvaient l'être.

-C'est à ce moment que tu devais me jeter ton verre de lait à la figure Potter, reprit Malfoy. Tu es bien plus virulent devant les journalistes, je suis déçu.

-Tu n'en vaux pas la peine et puis ce n'est pas pour moi ce verre donc ta pitoyable remarque ne me touche pas.

Malfoy eut un sourire positivement charmant qui éclaira même ses yeux gris.

-Oh si ! susurra-t-il. Cela t'a touché. Je connais toutes les failles de ton armure.

Harry préféra alors se retourner pour remplir le second verre. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement et il se demanda ce qu'il lui prenait. La vérité c'est qu'il n'avait pas prévu que cette confrontation tournerait en sa défaveur et surtout aussi facilement. Il se sentait écrasé par la prestance de Malfoy et ne savait pas pourquoi.

Comme à l'époque de Poudlard, tout son être était sur la défensive, les années n'avaient rien changé à l'impression qu'il avait de devoir être sur ses gardes quand il était en compagnie du blond.

Malfoy avait un étrange pouvoir sur lui et Harry n'aimait pas ça.

-Champagne à présent ! commenta la voix amusée de l'ancien préfet dans son dos. Celui là est-il pour toi ? Non, sûrement pas, trop distingué.

-Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire, soupira Harry. Je ne sais pas moi, te pendre avec tes intestins ? Faire trempette dans de l'acide ? (1) Sauter du cinquième étage ? Ingérer du cyanure ?

Malfoy eut un ricanement et Harry sentit sa peau se couvrir de frissons. Il était juste derrière lui à présent, au point qu'il sentait son souffle contre sa peau.

-Je sais ce que tu vas boire, dit la voix de Malfoy presque contre son oreille. Le cocktail nuageux…c'est ça ?

Harry qui s'apprêtait à remplir son propre verre du fameux cocktail se figea. Il sentait l'odeur de Malfoy. En fronçant les sourcils il tourna la tête légèrement, rapprochant ainsi son nez du cou pâle. Il ne comprit pas alors ce qu'il lui prit. Il eut l'impression que ne pas enfouir son visage dans ce cou allait être au-dessus de ses forces. Malfoy sentait bon. Non, c'était plus que ça, l'odeur de Malfoy avait un effet direct sur ses hormones.

Harry comprit avec horreur qu'il était en train de bander. Pas la petite érection paresseuse qui se manifestait parfois quand son esprit s'échauffait tout seul, non, il était dur au point que c'en était douloureux. Jamais un truc pareil ne lui était arrivé, juste en respirant quelqu'un. L'excitation se mêlait à la peur qu'il éprouvait. Tout cela n'était pas vraiment en train de lui arriver à lui n'est ce pas ? Ce n'était pas possible.

Sauf que Malfoy s'éloigna et son odeur ne fut plus qu'un souvenir. Harry faillit crier de frustration à la perte de ce presque-contact.

-Mince, c'est qui cette bombe ? demanda la voix de Malfoy qui sembla lui parvenir de très loin.

Harry regarda dans la même direction que lui par réflexe, se demandant quand il pourrait se décoller du bar sans avoir l'air d'un pervers. De toute façon il refusait de croiser le regard de Malfoy.

Le blond regardait –enfin couvait des yeux- Lola qui discutait avec Ron.

Décidément cette fille gagnait des points. Elle était le moyen idéal pour reprendre l'ascendant sur Malfoy et dès que possible il lui demanderait d'utiliser sa jolie bouche pour le sucer, histoire que tout rentre dans l'ordre.

-C'est _ma_ copine, informa-t-il quand même le blond tout en se demandant pourquoi il fixait les lèvres délicatement ourlées de son pire ennemi. Je ne crois pas que tu aies une chance Malfoy…

Les sourcils du blond se levèrent.

-Je ne te parle pas de cette pauvre potiche que tu as traîné ici et qui te sert d'ornement Potter. La bombe sexuelle c'est le mec torride qui parle avec elle.

-Ha ha ! Très drôle Malfoy ! Bon arrête de te foutre de la gueule de Ron. Soirée mondaine ou pas, je n'accepterai pas…

-Attends, c'est Weasley _ça _?

-Attends, tu es sérieux quand tu dis qu'il est torride ?

-Bordel ...Weasley !

Malfoy semblait plus occupé à ingérer le fait que le mec qu'il trouvait sexy soit Ron plutôt que de répondre à sa question. Mais il se reprit vite et sans quitter des yeux le meilleur ami de Harry, il déboutonna le premier bouton de son col.

-Ok, Weasley, dit-il presque pour lui-même les yeux toujours fixés sur Ron, pourquoi pas après tout ? La vie est pleine de surprises.

Harry se moquait que la vie soit surprenante. Il se rendait juste compte que Malfoy venait de l'oublier…et tout ça pour quoi…pour mater un mec ! Non pire, pour mater son meilleur pote !

-Mais c'est un homme, dit-il à Malfoy dans une pitoyable tentative pour faire revenir les yeux gris sur lui.

-Je suis gay, Potter, annonça Malfoy sans même incliner, ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre, la tête dans sa direction.

-Pas lui.

Cette fois il eut le droit à un regard moqueur.

-Oh, les hétéros sont les meilleurs, murmura-t-il d'une drôle de voix chaude. J'ignore pourquoi…mais ils sont plus _sauvages_. Je suppose que le lait d'hippogriffe est pour Weasley ?

Harry acquiesça avec l'impression d'être tombé dans une autre dimension. Il ne fit aucun geste pour empêcher Malfoy de prendre le verre de Ron sur le bar.

Malfoy était gay ! Comment se faisait-il qu'aucun journal n'en avait parlé !? Et il lui balançait sa petite bombe comme ça, l'air de rien ? Comme s'il parlait du temps qu'il faisait et pas de sa fichue –et déviante- orientation sexuelle ! Harry cligna des yeux en le regardant avancer d'un pas souple et assuré en direction de Ron et Lola. Bon sang, _Ron _!

Le héros du monde sorcier se secoua, il allait sûrement bientôt se réveiller et il décida de le suivre en attendant que son rêve étrange se termine.

Quand il fut arrivé à leur hauteur, Lola –ou quelque soit son nom- bouffait des yeux Malfoy, sans aucune pudeur. Ron tenait son verre dans une main et regardait, lui, le blond avec méfiance.

-Tu as mis du poison dedans ? l'entendit-il lui dire.

-Relax Weasley, répondit l'aristocrate, je venais juste te saluer. Ça fait un bout de temps qu'on ne t'a pas vu dans le coin.

-Pourquoi, je t'ai manqué ? ricana Ron.

Mais sa blague tomba à plat car personne ne rit. Malfoy eut bien un sourire mais il n'avait rien de rassurant.

-Que deviens-tu ? demanda finalement l'ancien serpentard au lieu de répondre à sa question.

Ron, à grand renfort de coups d'œil frénétiques, lança à Harry des appels à l'aide silencieux qui disaient en gros « Merde ! Pourquoi ce connard se comporte avec moi comme si on était potes ?! »

-Ron soignait les dragons, minauda alors celle que Harry n'aurait jamais dû inviter. Mais à présent, il va s'installer à Londres.

Dire qu'il l'avait choisie pour impressionner Malfoy mais ce connard était un foutu homo et la seule chose qui semblait le fasciner ce soir était ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur du costume de son meilleur ami.

-Intéressant et dangereux, commenta Malfoy appréciateur. Bien, je vais vous laisser à présent, Pansy me fait signe. Passez une bonne fin de soirée. Mademoiselle... Weasley, salua-t-il et il haussa un sourcil en direction de Harry.

-Et bien, fit Ron en sirotant son lait une fois le blond parti, Malfoy était incroyablement correct ce soir. Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il était toujours aussi imbuvable qu'à Poudlard ?

-Il…voulait sûrement ne pas faire de scandale.

Harry ne pouvait pas dire à Ron que Malfoy avait « _flashé _» sur lui ! De toute façon, lui-même n'y croyait pas. C'était sûrement une nouvelle blague de sa majesté Je-suis-une-fichue-pourriture. Il détailla son meilleur ami et essaya de le voir comme Malfoy avait dit l'avoir vu.

Certes, depuis Poudlard Ron avait changé, comme eux tous. Il n'était plus l'adolescent grand et efflanqué qui avait parcouru les couloirs du château. Il était devenu un homme élancé aux muscles fins et déliés. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son frère Bill au même âge, les cheveux longs et les boucles d'oreille en moins. Il souriait souvent aussi et Harry supposait que ce sourire communicatif ajouté à son attitude flegmatique le rendait quasiment irrésistible.

Sans compter que c'était le type le plus cool et formidable que Harry connaissait.

-Tu ne m'as pas rapporté mon verre, Harry ? demanda alors Lola le tirant de son observation.

-Je suis fatigué, répondit-il en secouant la tête, on rentre ?

Il la vit faire la moue –Et oui, la parade avec le héros allait se terminer- mais ça ne lui fit aucun effet. Il avait vraiment envie de partir d'ici.

-Je vais y aller aussi, alors, dit Ron. On se voit demain, Harry ? Au terrier ?

-Bien sûr, acquiesça Harry, qui était content d'apprendre que Ron rentrait aussi. J'ai ma journée.

Harry savait qu'il aurait dû saluer Pansy mais elle était en train de parler avec Malfoy et le mec qui lui avait tenu la jambe tout à l'heure et dont il avait à nouveau oublié le nom. Et de toute façon, il se fichait de vexer l'ancienne serpentarde, elle devait déjà s'estimer heureuse qu'il ait fait un passage à sa petite sauterie.

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous les trois en direction de la sortie pour pouvoir transplaner. Harry n'avait pas envie de finir la soirée avec Lola et avait décidé de la raccompagner chez elle en premier. Ensuite, il irait à son appartement où il pourrait dormir et ne plus penser à cette soirée.

Sauf qu'une fois dans la zone de transplanage et après que Ron soit parti, Lola se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié son sac à main dans le dressing et regarda Harry, semblant attendre quelque chose, comme si c'était à lui d'aller le chercher.

Et peut-être que c'était à lui de le faire en effet. Quand il s'agit de se faire servir, les femmes parlaient de gentlemen…si les rôles étaient inversés elle le traiterait de goujat. Il se retrouva donc dans une pièce étroite au milieu de manteaux et sacs en tout genre. Vive la galanterie !

Le sien était petit et noir avec une lanière en perles, c'était ce qu'elle avait dit. Il commença à fouiller, pestant cette fois à haute voix.

-Tu cherches des gallions pour arrondir tes fins de mois ? Ou c'est ta copine qui prend si cher que tu en es à faire les poches des autres ?

Harry ne se retourna même pas et continua à chercher le foutu sac. Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Malfoy n'était jamais loin quand il se trouvait dans une situation ridicule.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de payer pour coucher, répliqua-t-il quand même. Dans le cas contraire j'aurais demandé les services de ta mère Malfoy. Elle est encore bonne pour son âge et il paraît que niveau qualité/prix elle se défend.

Il sentit qu'on lui agrippait sa veste dans le dos. En une seconde il fut retourné et le poing de Malfoy vola jusqu'à son visage.

Il entraina un porte manteau avec lui quand il tomba. Il n'était pas le seul qui n'appréciait pas qu'on touche à sa famille, la douleur cuisante au niveau de sa mâchoire pouvait en témoigner.

Malfoy se tenait debout, devant lui, l'air encore enragé mais Harry s'en foutait car il le regardait avec ses fichus yeux gris luisants de haine. Il _le_ regardait ! L'ancien gryffondor se permit alors un sourire. Entre eux ça devait toujours être comme ça : juste eux deux et cette bonne vieille haine. Et pas cette connerie que Malfoy lui avait joué tout à l'heure en le snobant pour un autre.

-Tu frappes comme une fille, Malfoy, dit-il souriant toujours. Enfin ça ne devrait pas m'étonner…puisque t'es une pédale.

Il tenta de se dépêtrer des manteaux pour pouvoir se lever mais Malfoy s'accroupit calmement pour être à sa hauteur et eut à son tour un sourire cruel. Pour la seconde fois de la soirée Harry sentit son odeur, mélangée à celle du cuir et des lainages mais elle était là quand même.

-Je baise aussi comme une fille Potter, susurra-t-il. Je suis toujours celui qui grimpe sur les queues et tu sais quoi, je suis sûr que tu penseras à ça quand tu copuleras ce soir. A l'effet que ça doit faire de me posséder…sauf que ça n'arrivera jamais.

-Tu rêves là !

-Et toi tu bandes _là !_

Draco se releva, souriant toujours avec un mépris qui remplissait toute la salle.

-Bonne soirée, lui dit-il.

Il le laissa seul, au milieu des vêtements, complètement perdu, avec une érection qui tendait son pantalon.

**°O°O°O°O°**

-Comment ce sale con ose-t-il !!

Les décibels dans la voix de Pansy commençaient à monter dangereusement. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait que trois personnes dans l'élégant bureau de la créatrice de la gamme de Parfums « _Péchés &Vertus _» : Pansy elle-même, sa directrice de marketing Marlène Parker et Blaise.

-Je…l'ignore mademoiselle, se hâta de dire Marlène qui depuis dix minutes avait gardé la même posture rigide. Mais tout ce battage va faire une très mauvaise publicité…sans compter le temps qu'on va perdre avant de pouvoir mettre le parfum sur le marché. Les fêtes de Noël sont dans tout juste un mois…nous avions déjà pris du retard. C'est une catastrophe !

-Nous pouvons refuser de faire les tests ! s'exclama Pansy tout en faisant les cent pas dans son bureau. Ce crétin de Potter ne peut pas nous obliger à nous plier à cette stupide mascarade.

Blaise qui était nonchalamment avachi sur un des trois fauteuils que comptait la pièce détacha enfin son regard du parchemin que Pansy avait reçu ce matin pour le poser sur celle qui l'avait convaincu qu'il ferait un coup de maître s'il acceptait d'être payé pour son travail en fonction du nombre de produits vendus.

Il aurait mieux fait de se bouffer les doigts le jour où il avait signé cette stupide clause. Il aurait peut-être eu du mal à se branler après ça mais au moins il aurait eu son pognon.

-Ce serait du suicide, répondit Marlène en redressant ses lunettes sur son nez. Même si nous n'avons rien à nous reprocher, il suffira à Potter de claquer des doigts pour faire une conférence de presse où il demandera à ses chers concitoyens de ne pas acheter le parfum.

-Faire des tests alimentera la rumeur aussi, nous allons perdre un sacré paquet de fric, grinça Pansy. Ce sale con, s'il était là, je lui arracherais les yeux !

Blaise la comprenait aisément. Potter avait exigé que des tests soient faits sur _Orgueil_. Il disait que le parfum avait des effets secondaires intolérables. Il accusait ni plus ni moins Pansy d'avoir enchanté le parfum…non il avait utilisé le terme « empoisonné ».

Sauf que Potter avait rêvé ou fumé son empoisonnement. Pansy était une professionnelle, et _Orgueil_ n'était pas son coup d'essai. Les deux années précédentes avaient vu l'avènement de _Envie_ et _Foi_. Jamais Pansy ne s'amuserait à torpiller ses propres créations. Elle n'allait pas risquer la banqueroute pour une blague idiote.

-Honnêtement je ne vois qu'une solution, annonça Blaise avec un soupir à fendre l'âme. Convaincre Potter de retirer sa demande et ce avant la date de sortie du parfum dans les commerces.

-Ça laisse une semaine, murmura Pansy un peu calmée. Une idée de comment réaliser ce miracle ?

Blaise haussa les épaules, il n'en avait aucune.

**°O°O°O°**

-C'est gentil de m'inviter au restaurant Harry, répéta Hermione en posant son manteau sur le dossier de sa chaise.

Comme ça faisait la sixième fois de la soirée qu'elle lui disait ça, Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne sortait vraiment jamais Hermione…ce qui faisait de lui un meilleur ami indigne.

-J'avais envie d'une soirée tranquille avec la femme la plus intéressante du monde, répondit-il en souriant.

Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait exact. Certes, il adorait Hermione mais s'il l'avait invitée, c'était pour une autre raison que profiter de la présence de son amie.

-Hum, toi tu veux quelque chose ! plaisanta la jeune femme. Mais les flagorneries ne vous mèneront nulle part avec moi, Monsieur Potter.

Harry eut un nouveau sourire mais un peu nerveux cette fois. Il espérait ne pas avoir à dire à Hermione pour quelle raison il l'avait emmené _ici_. Elle n'allait pas apprécier. Il fallait espérer qu'elle comprenne trop tard, ce qui n'était pas gagné, étant donné que c'était la personne la plus perspicace qu'il connaissait.

Pourtant s'il avait organisé tout cela c'était par pure amitié. Il devait sauver Ron des griffes de Malfoy.

Après l'horrible soirée de Parkinson, Harry avait passé une nuit affreuse. Il avait finalement couché avec Lola, pour se sortir Malfoy et ses conneries de la tête mais les prédictions de ce connard de serpentard s'étaient révélées exactes. Comme s'il lui avait jeté un foutu sort. Il avait pensé à lui en baisant et ça avait été une des meilleures baises de sa vie.

Oh bien entendu, une fois les couilles vides et alors que Lola lui jouait un drame sentimental en un acte et beaucoup de hurlements –paraît que ça ne se faisait pas de gémir le prénom d'un mec quand on couchait avec une nana- il avait réalisé ce qu'il avait fait.

Pas seulement en pensant à Malfoy alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans le corps d'une des plus belles filles qu'il lui eut été donné de voir, mais aussi à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé à la fête. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer cela.

Malfoy ne lui avait peut être pas jeté de sort mais il y avait bien eu quelque chose d'anormal. On ne perdait pas pied comme ça, juste en reniflant quelqu'un. Non, s'il avait perdu la maîtrise de son corps c'était parce que le parfum de Parkinson –que Malfoy portait sans aucun doute ce soir là- avait été enchanté.

Cette idiote avait dû créer un parfum aphrodisiaque (totalement illégal). C'était pour cela qu'après s'être débarrassé de Lola, il avait exigé qu'on fasse une série de tests sur le parfum. Les chercheurs n'allaient pas tarder à prouver que « _Orgueil_ » n'était pas un parfum aux normes, il serait retiré à tout jamais des ventes et la vie de Harry allait rentrer dans l'ordre.

C'était du moins ce qu'il avait cru. Sauf que dans l'après midi, il se trouvait au terrier quand Ron avait reçu un hibou de Malfoy. Le sale serpent l'invitait à dîner le soir même sous le prétexte bidon de voir s'il pouvait accorder des dons à Charlie et aux autres soigneurs de dragons que Ron avait laissé en Albanie. Et Ron qui était aussi naïf qu'un nouveau-né, avait accepté sous le regard horrifié de Harry et malgré ses, aussi nombreuses qu'inutiles, mises en garde.

C'était pour cela qu'il avait invité Hermione dans _ce_ restaurant. Ron n'était pas au courant bien entendu et Harry se sentait un peu coupable de les faire se rencontrer comme ça –ses deux amis ne s'étaient pas vus depuis l'anniversaire de Ginny quatre mois auparavant- mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Et rien que d'imaginer la tête dépitée de Malfoy valait bien quelques manquements au code de Laisse-tes-amis-gérer-leur-vie-sentimentale-tout-seuls.

Hermione et lui venaient de passer leur commande quand la jeune femme resta les yeux fixés sur la porte d'entrée, l'air passablement choquée.

Harry n'eut pas besoin de se retourner : ils étaient arrivés.

Son amie eut juste le temps de lui jeter un regard blessé que la voix gênée de Ron retentissait derrière lui.

-Je…salut Hermione. Harry.

-Oh Ron, fit Harry en se retournant tout sourire. Quelle coïncidence !

Il perdit son sourire quand il croisa le regard gris et glacé de Malfoy.

-Tu…dînes avec Malfoy ? demanda Hermione dont la surprise de le voir en compagnie du blond semblait plus grande que son mal-être.

Ron haussa les épaules comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance et vu la façon dont ses yeux ne quittaient pas Hermione, c'était sûrement le cas.

-Et bien, reprit Harry. Je suppose que ça serait plus logique qu'on dîne ensemble tous les quatre non ?

Il vit nettement Malfoy faire la grimace mais Ron s'installait déjà à côté de Hermione.

-Je suis désolé, lui dit-il. Je comptais passer te voir mais…

-Tu ne me dois rien Ron, coupa Hermione avec un pauvre sourire. Tu as dû être très occupé depuis ton retour.

-Oui…je…je l'étais.

Il y eu un silence embarrassant et Malfoy prit finalement place à côté de Harry.

-J'espère qu'ils ont des alcools forts ici, soupira-t-il, je vais en avoir besoin.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de s'auto-congratuler, tout comme il ne put empêcher un sourire léger mais cependant horriblement suffisant de venir fleurir sur ses lèvres. Malfoy et son plan « Traumatisons Weasley en le draguant » venaient d'être réduit à néant.

-Calme ta joie Potty, murmura Malfoy en se penchant vers lui. La soirée ne fait que commencer.

Harry se tourna vers le blond, le souffle court. Malfoy avait remis le parfum infesté de sortilèges interdits ! Fort heureusement, l'ancien gryffondor n'avait pas d'érection mais il avait la furieuse envie de nicher son nez dans le creux que formait la clavicule du blond et dont il avait une vue imprenable. Et après réflexion, il se demandait si l'érection n'était pas mieux que ce besoin de toucher son ennemi et de sentir, dans les deux sens du terme, sa peau satinée.

Harry dut se détourner quand Hermione demanda à Ron et Draco ce qu'ils faisaient là et s'obligea à regarder juste en face de lui. Il devenait vraiment cinglé avec ce parfum et il était sûr que Malfoy allait encore en profiter. Il allait être tourné en ridicule d'ici une poignée de secondes…c'était obligé. Toute sa belle assurance venait de s'envoler et semblait avoir été remplacée par la conscience aiguë de la présence de Malfoy juste à côté de lui. Les tables de ce fichu restaurant étaient tellement petites que leurs cuisses se touchaient presque. Il serra les jambes en même temps que les dents.

-Je vais aller commander alors ! dit Ron. Tu prends quoi Malfoy ?

-Un plat du jour…

Harry n'avait pas tout suivi mais Ron se levait déjà à la recherche d'un serveur. Harry retint un sourire en voyant Hermione suivre des yeux les fesses de son meilleur ami mais sa grimace par contre fut incontrôlable quand il vit la même lueur intéressée, pour le même fessier, prendre place dans les yeux gris. Ce connard n'était vraiment pas discret.

-Tu as vu la pub de Malfoy ? demanda alors Harry à sa meilleure amie.

Il comptait sur elle pour rabaisser l'ancien serpentard par une remarque bien sentie mais il fallait croire que ce n'était pas son soir car Hermione –qu'on avait dû lobotomiser avant ce repas- avait adoré la publicité. Elle termina même son analyse incroyablement longue par «Tu devrais peut-être songer à faire carrière dans le mannequinat Malfoy ? » ce à quoi Harry eut la mauvaise idée de ricaner.

-Et bien quoi ? demanda Hermione. On ne peut pas lui enlever qu'il est beau.

Parce qu'en plus de le trouver beau, elle attendait qu'il l'approuve ! Harry se demanda s'il pouvait vomir, là tout de suite.

-Je te remercie Granger, fit la voix modulée de Malfoy. Je suppose qu'à toi, c'est le bon goût qu'on ne peut pas t'enlever.

Il susurra presque ça en couvant des yeux Ron alors qu'il reprenait place en face de lui.

-Ceci dit, reprit-il, j'ai fait cette campagne juste pour aider Pansy. C'est ce qu'on fait entre amis. Mais j'aime trop ma vie loin des strass et des paillettes pour continuer dans cette voie.

Harry faillit se taper la tête contre la table devant un débit aussi conséquent de conneries. Malfoy se vautrait littéralement, chaque foutu jour qui passait, dans le bling-bling et la célébrité tapageuse et il adorait ça ! Bon sang, il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'il fasse parler de lui dans les pages people et Harry était sûr qu'il devait les collectionner, voire les faire encadrer ! Et il doutait sérieusement qu'il ait aidé Parkinson par pur altruisme. Ce mot était inconnu au dictionnaire Malfoyen.

Enfin, il devait être le seul à avoir gardé un semblant de raison car Hermione et Ron semblaient l'approuver plutôt vivement.

-Je ne pense pas que ce parfum soit destiné à avoir une longue vie, annonça Harry avec un léger sourire.

-Ah oui, susurra Malfoy. Pansy m'a parlé de ta charmante demande à ce propos Potter.

-Oh, elle ne m'en veut pas trop j'espère ?

-Non, tu n'y songes pas ! En fait, elle a même pensé à toi pour un prochain parfum et nous croyons vraiment que tu serais parfait pour en être l'ambassadeur: « Saloperie », c'est comme ça qu'il va s'appeler.

-Oh non, vous n'allez pas vous disputer ici ? s'exclama Hermione. Grandissez un peu bon sang !

-Il vient de me traiter de saloperie ! rappela Harry halluciné qu'aucun de ses meilleurs amis ne prennent sa défense.

-Allez les gars, on essaie de passer une bonne soirée, répondit Ron qui essayait plutôt de serrer Hermione de l'avis de Harry.

Pas que ça le gêne. Bon sang, il serait vraiment content qu'ils se remettent enfin ensemble mais pas au détriment de sa crédibilité face à Malfoy ! Ça avait toujours été eux trois contre le reste du monde. Et le reste du monde avait souvent porté le nom de Draco Malfoy. A présent, pour Harry, il portait exclusivement ce nom. Ses meilleurs amis auraient donc pu attendre que la soirée soit finie pour lui dire qu'il était immature. Au moins, Malfoy avait été mis dans le même panier que lui.

Le blond avala cul sec le verre qu'on venait de lui servir.

-Ça va aller, dit-il quand il se rendit compte que deux de ses anciens ennemis le regardaient avec inquiétude, le dernier –et le pire- grinçait même entre ses dents qu'il était un pochtron. C'est normal si je bois. Je nous évite ainsi à tous un esclandre…ça m'occupe de vider les verres. Poursuivez, je vous en prie et faites comme si je n'étais pas là.

-Ça va être dur, tu pues le parfum de Parkinson à dix mètres à la ronde ! grinça Harry tandis que Ron et Hermione discutaient en effet entre eux comme si Malfoy n'était plus là.

En fait, ils avaient l'air d'avoir oublié Harry aussi, ainsi que le reste du monde.

-Dur Potter ? murmura Draco en lorgnant son pantalon.

-Dès qu'on sort de ce fichu resto, je t'emplâtre, répondit Harry sans ciller. Je n'ai pas oublié que je te dois un coup de poing.

-Je t'en prie, c'était cadeau !

-Vire tes yeux de ma braguette ! siffla Harry à voix basse. Je te ferai payer aussi toutes tes petites insinuations ridicules. Comme si tu pouvais un jour me faire de l'effet !

Malfoy leva finalement les yeux et les planta dans les siens. Ils étaient emplis d'une assurance que Harry détesta.

-C'est ce que tu voulais, n'est ce pas Potter ? chuchota Malfoy. Que je cesse de regarder Weasley et que je t'observe toi. Et bien voilà, je te regarde. Et je ne vois qu'un petit con qui n'a pas les couilles de s'assumer. Un pauvre type qui se venge sur mes amis pour un désir dont il ne veut pas. Et finalement je préfère encore ne pas te regarder Potter, ça me donne bien trop envie de te frapper.

-Ok, dit Harry en se levant brusquement. Je me tire d'ici.

-Heu…se passe quoi là ? demanda Ron.

-Caprice de star, commenta Malfoy d'une voix monocorde.

Harry préféra faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et réussit à esquisser un sourire crispé à ses amis.

-Je suis fatigué, dit-il, et demain j'ai entrainement de bonne heure.

-Mais tu n'as rien mangé, répondit Hermione inquiète en se levant à son tour. Ecoute si tu veux, on va ailleurs, reprit-elle en fixant Malfoy méchamment.

Oh, elle semblait enfin se réveiller et voir que blondy boy était toxique pour lui !

-Oui, dit Ron à son tour, on s'est un peu incrusté. Je suis désolé, je…

-C'est moi qui vous ai proposé de venir manger avec nous, coupa Harry. Tout va bien. J'ai juste pensé que Malfoy et moi pouvions dépasser nos vieilles querelles. Ce fut une erreur. Mais poursuivez le dîner sans moi.

-Tu déconnes ? dit Ron. On te raccompagne et on se fait une pizza tous les trois chez toi.

Hermione acquiesça.

-Je me sens aimé, c'est fou ! commenta Draco.

-Non, je suis vraiment crevé, répondit Harry. Je vais rentrer. Vous deux, profitez de la soirée.

-Oulà, cela suppose donc que je vire aussi, n'est ce pas Potter ?

-Je ne pense pas que Hermione et Ron aient vraiment envie de manger avec toi.

Malfoy sembla un instant hésiter et se leva aussi. Harry remarqua qu'il avait l'air déçu que Ron ne le retienne pas.

-Et bien, bonne soirée…Ronald, on remet ça une autre fois ?

Ron acquiesça distraitement.

-Non mais tu peux rester Malfoy si tu veux, dit finalement Hermione mais visiblement à contre cœur.

-Non, je te remercie.

Il glissa un gallion sur la table.

-Pour le verre, expliqua-t-il, et pas besoin de me rendre la monnaie, ça vous fera le reste du repas aussi.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il l'attendait quand il commença à s'impatienter de ces adieux bien trop longs. Il avait tout fait pour que ce repas se termine, pour que Malfoy s'en aille loin de Ron. Et il avait beau se dire que c'était pour rapprocher ses meilleurs amis, il savait que ce n'était qu'un mensonge.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent dehors, il se sentit idiot. Ils marchèrent en silence un instant. Il pouvait imaginer les pensées de Malfoy. Il attendit la pluie de sarcasmes qui n'allait pas manquer de tomber sur lui avec résignation. Ensuite il s'énerverait sûrement et ça finirait en baston au milieu de la rue….

-Je te raccompagne ! dit Malfoy mais ça n'avait rien d'une demande et tout d'un ordre.

Harry tourna brusquement la tête vers lui. Malfoy avait les mains dans les poches et regardait fixement devant lui, continuant de marcher sans l'attendre.

-Tu as vu jouer ça où ? répondit l'ancien gryffondor halluciné avant de le rattraper.

-Je veux juste m'assurer que tu rentres bien. Les gens t'ont vu sortir avec moi, je n'ai pas envie qu'on me soupçonne si jamais tu te fais agresser.

-Heu…je n'ai rien d'une demoiselle en détresse. Et sans vouloir te mettre sous les yeux mon curriculum vitæ, je suis un peu celui qui a tué le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps.

-Avec un expelliarmus ! Je t'en prie, c'était d'un pathétique !

-Et c'était pathétique aussi quand j'ai sauvé ta foutue vie !?

Cette fois-ci Malfoy perdit son attitude décontractée. L'expression de son visage changea pour devenir celle que Harry avait l'habitude de lui voir du temps de Poudlard. Il fut heureux de voir les yeux gris luire de haine et la ligne amère que formaient à présent ses lèvres.

Sauf que la réplique de Malfoy mourut dans sa gorge quand un homme s'avança vers lui et lui proposa une rose « pour son amoureux ».

Le marchand ambulant tendait sa fleur d'un rose pâle avec un grand sourire commerçant et un faux accent italien.

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous…

-Combien ? demanda Malfoy en mettant la main à son portefeuille et en coupant par la même occasion la tirade outrée de Harry.

-Huit mornilles, répondit le marchand, elle change de couleur selon l'humeur de celui qui la porte, ainsi vous savez si votre compagnie s'avère intéressante ou pas. Si elle devient noire, vaut mieux partir mais je suis sûr qu'un gentleman comme vous ne verra jamais apparaître cette couleur.

Malfoy eut un sourire distant en tendant son argent. Harry ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait. Toute cette soirée ne se déroulait pas comme elle devrait ! A croire que Malfoy était cinglé. Il n'eut plus aucun doute sur la santé mentale de son ennemi quand il le vit approcher vers lui armé de sa rose.

-Malfoy, que fais…

-Chut, murmura le blond en accrochant le bouton de rose à sa veste, je veux juste être sûr de quelque chose.

Ils penchèrent tous les deux la tête vers la rose, Harry sentit les cheveux de Malfoy toucher son front –il avait bien choisi sa soirée pour ne pas mettre de gel ce connard- et il frissonna. La fleur était devenue d'un rouge éclatant.

-Ne me dis pas que tu fais confiance à ce sortilège de seconde zone, souffla Harry.

-Je ne te le dirai pas alors, répondit Malfoy avec un air incroyablement suffisant. Que signifie le rouge ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le marchand.

-Ça veut dire que tu vas passer une bonne soirée, répondit l'homme avec un clin d'œil égrillard.

-Parfait ! sourit Malfoy avant d'attraper l'avant-bras de Harry. Maintenant Potter, allons chez toi !

Et il les fit transplaner.

-Lâche-moi! cracha Harry en dégageant son bras de la poigne de l'ancien serpentard.

Il les avait vraiment fait transplaner devant chez lui ! Et d'ailleurs comment connaissait-il son adresse ? Cette information était secrète étant donné qu'autrement il passerait son temps libre à virer les journalistes et les fans de son jardin. Il aurait voulu lui demander mais il y avait quelqu'un d'autre devant sa maison. Harry plissa les yeux. Il avait déjà vu ce type quelque part.

-Raoul Zambini…lâcha Harry se demandant ce que ce mec faisait là.

-Blaise Zabini, corrigea Draco distraitement alors que l'homme en face d'eux semblait être la victime d'un tic qui faisait contracter sa mâchoire.

-Peu importe, balaya Harry. Peut-on savoir ce que vous faites chez moi ?

-Je…suis venu te parler, se reprit le noir en levant des sourcils étonnés en direction de Draco lequel répondit en haussant les épaules.

-A cette heure-ci ? Devant chez moi ? Et comment savez-vous où j'habite ?

-C'était pressé, reprit le dénommé Blaise. Et j'ai des relations qui m'ont donné ton adresse. Honnêtement Potter, tu n'es pas aussi inaccessible que tu te plais à le penser. Puisque tu n'ouvrais pas, j'ai pensé que tu étais sorti alors j'ai décidé d'attendre ici. J'ignorais que vous passiez la soirée ensemble.

Harry se demanda pourquoi il aurait dû savoir ça avant de se rappeler que ce mec avait dit qu'il était pote avec Malfoy.

-Changement de programme, répondit Malfoy nonchalamment. Alors que lui veux-tu Blaise ?

-C'est à propos de ta plainte pour « _Orgueil _». Je suis venu parlementer et essayer de trouver un accord. Honnêtement Potter, ce parfum est clean et on n'a rien à se reprocher. Mais faire ces tests retarderait la sortie et porterait un discrédit sur _Orgueil_…autant déposer le bilan tout de suite.

-Ce n'est pas mon problème, grogna Harry.

Ce type commençait à l'énerver avec ses « honnêtement » à tout va.

Le copain de Malfoy semblait de plus en plus excédé. Harry essaya de prendre sa baguette au cas où mais Malfoy attrapa sa main au vol. L'ancien gryffondor posa un regard choqué sur lui mais l'aristocrate fixait tranquillement son ami.

-Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! Demande-nous ce que tu veux ! Bon sang Potter, tu ne vas pas flinguer l'entreprise de Pansy sur un foutu coup de tête ?!

-Ça va aller Blaise, répondit le blond. Je suis déjà sur l'affaire.

-De quoi ? fit Harry.

-Et bien quoi? reprit Malfoy. Je pense que c'est un marché équitable. Je couche avec toi cette nuit et tu retires ta plainte.

-De quoi !? répéta Harry en clignant des yeux un peu stupidement.

-Ah parfait ! fit en même temps Blaise soulagé. Je vous laisse alors. Bonne soirée.

Harry regarda l'ami de Malfoy transplaner sans plus de cérémonie. Il fronça les sourcils, décidant de ne plus faire attention à ces deux tarés et murmura le mot de passe qui ouvrait sa porte d'entrée, se promettant d'en changer dès qu'il serait à l'abri à l'intérieur.

-Bonne nuit Malfoy, dit-il quand même pour la forme avant d'entrer chez lui.

Mais une main bloqua la porte alors qu'il allait la fermer. Harry soupira, forçant un peu dessus.

-Arrête ça, grogna-t-il toujours sans se tourner vers lui, je suis fatigué.

Il sentit le corps de Malfoy le frôler alors qu'il entrait à son tour dans sa maison. Le bruit du battant qui se refermait sur eux résonna à ses oreilles. Il ne pensa même pas à allumer la lumière.

-Sors de chez moi, articula-t-il lentement.

Harry se crispa en sentant son souffle sur sa peau alors que le blond soupirait derrière lui. Le connard était bien trop proche. Il sursauta lorsque les longs doigts arachnéens se posèrent sur ses épaules. L'instant d'après, Malfoy était plaqué contre un mur avec l'avant-bras droit de Harry qui appuyait contre sa trachée.

-A quoi tu joues ? cracha-t-il.

L'obscurité ambiante n'était malheureusement pas assez épaisse pour cacher le sourire méprisant de l'aristocrate. Ce salopard ne semblait pas avoir conscience du danger. Malfoy avait toujours été comme ça…arrogant jusqu'au bout, peut être même encore plus lorsqu'il se trouvait en mauvaise posture. Le regard gris se posa sur sa boutonnière, terriblement satisfait.

Harry arracha la rose toujours accrochée à sa veste. Elle perdit sa couleur écarlate en tombant sur le sol.

Son geste ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire de la fouine.

-Tu comptes faire ça avec tout ce qui trahit ton envie de moi ? articula-t-il difficilement. Ça risque de te faire mal de t'arracher la queue, sans compter que ce serait dommage.

-Ta gueule ! gronda Harry mais il s'éloigna de Malfoy, faisant cesser tout contact physique entre eux.

A la place il sortit sa baguette et la pointa en direction du blond qui était en train de tâter son cou comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien.

-Dégage de ma maison ! reprit-il durement.

-Ce que tu peux être nerveux, constata Malfoy en levant un sourcil en direction de sa baguette. Ce n'est que du sexe Potter, pas une demande en mariage.

-Je ne suis pas pédé !

-Mais tu as une trique d'enfer et pas de bol, c'est un mec qui te met dans cet état. Ce que je te propose est simple. Je m'occupe de ton problème et tu laisses tomber tes conneries sur le parfum de Pansy.

-Qu'est ce qui te prend ? s'énerva Harry qui fut atterré de voir sa baguette trembler dans sa main. Hier encore je ne savais même pas que tu étais gay et si je me souviens bien de tes paroles tu ne risquais pas de « grimper sur ma queue »! Bon sang, t'as passé ton temps à fantasmer sur Ron ! On se déteste Malfoy !

-Je sais laisser tomber quand il le faut. Ton ami le miséreux est pitoyablement amoureux de la sang-de-bourbe. Pardon, reprit-il en voyant Harry crisper sa main sur sa baguette, je voulais dire de la _connasse-de-sang-de-bourbe_.

Le sort de découpe fit une zébrure dans le mur juste à côté de son oreille. Potter avait fait exprès de le louper. Un peu de plâtre tomba sur son épaule, il enleva sa veste et la secoua.

-Quand au fait que j'ai dit que tu n'aurais jamais le plaisir de me posséder, déclara-t-il comme s'il ne venait pas d'échapper de peu à une amputation d'oreille, je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Tu seras en dessous Potter et je te promets que tu vas aimer.

Après ça, il jeta sa veste sur la banquette à côté de lui et enleva sa chemise.

-Allez Potter, dit-il en le fixant, s'il faut que tu me renifles pour te mettre en forme, viens le faire. Tout cela restera entre nous.

Il laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps pâle. Son visage n'exprimait rien de particulier.

Draco Malfoy se trouvait à moitié nu dans son salon et Harry n'arrivait pas à le virer.

Pourtant il s'offusquait contre presque tout ce qu'avait dit le blond. Il était hors de question qu'ils couchent ensemble. Qu'il laisse Malfoy mettre quoique ce soit dans son corps. Cependant il s'approcha. Pour le sentir. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si le parfum l'ensorcelait…

Il avait baissé sa baguette et essayait de mettre le plus de hargne possible dans son regard alors qu'il reluquait, autant que l'obscurité le lui permettait, le torse blanc. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un torse de mec, bien trop pâlichon d'ailleurs, Malfoy devrait songer à prendre un peu le soleil.

Quand il fut assez près pour le toucher, il n'osa cependant pas le faire. Il se pencha simplement pour sentir son odeur. L'effet fut immédiat. Il recula légèrement la tête, choqué, pour croiser le regard brillant de son ennemi.

- Vas-y Potter, l'encouragea ce dernier dans un murmure. Fais-toi plaisir…

Ce n'était pas si dur d'oublier qu'il s'agissait de Malfoy, parce que toute cette soirée était juste improbable. Ce n'était après tout qu'un corps qui se trouvait devant lui. Un corps qui sentait délicieusement bon et qui s'offrait à lui.

-Tu n'es pas Malfoy, murmura-t-il pour se convaincre que tout ceci n'était pas grave.

Son nez frôla son épaule mais il se recula vite. Sentir mais pas toucher.

Il se demanda quelle image il devait donner ? Lui reniflant un corps qui n'était pas celui de Malfoy.

-Tu n'es pas Malfoy, répéta-t-il en levant les yeux.

Il croisa des yeux gris indéchiffrables.

-Touche-moi, ordonna la voix qui appartenait aux yeux gris.

Alors il posa ses mains bien à plat sur le torse blanc et il sentit sa poitrine se soulever plus rapidement.

-Comme ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui ne devait pas être la sienne car elle était bien trop rauque.

Cool, il n'était pas Harry et ce n'était pas Malfoy.

Tout allait bien.

Des mains d'hommes attrapèrent ses poignets et guidèrent ses propres mains sur le corps pâle.

-Non… Comme ça.

Elles le firent voyager sur les épaules, descendre sur les côtes, jusqu'à ses hanches. La peau satinée était couverte de frissons. Leurs yeux ne s'étaient pas quittés. Etrangement ça ne dérangeait pas Harry que ce soit un homme, tant que ce n'était pas Malfoy.

Il sentait bon cet homme. Et même si c'était nouveau de parcourir un corps si semblable au sien, ça semblait être ce qu'il lui fallait ce soir.

Les poignets guidèrent ensuite ses mains sur une braguette.

Les yeux gris semblèrent plus sombres mais on n'y voyait pas grand-chose de toute façon. Les lèvres en face des siennes s'humectèrent.

-Tu es en train de m'ensorceler, avoua Harry.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Ses idées étaient brumeuses, son corps cotonneux. Oui, il devait être sous l'effet d'un sort.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, répondit la voix nerveusement.

Harry eut un sourire et déboutonna le pantalon, le ventre se rentra pour l'aider dans son entreprise. Il n'avait plus besoin que l'autre le guide à présent. Ses mains avaient repris le contrôle.

-Attends, reprit la voix avec un hoquet de surprise, alors qu'il en faufilait une dans le caleçon.

-Trop tard. Mince, tu es si dur !

-…

-Je me demande si tu sens aussi bon par là.

Pour vérifier, Harry se mit à genoux, baissa pantalon et caleçon et fourra immédiatement son nez dans les poils blonds. Il sentait plus chaud par là, plus mâle et le propre aussi. C'était encore mieux que le parfum de Parkinson. C'était sa vraie odeur.

L'odeur de Malfoy.

-Merlin, Potter. Tu es si…surprenant.

La voix de Malfoy. Avec son accent aristocratique, légèrement trainant.

Harry décolla son visage et ses yeux se fixèrent sur une érection déjà humide.

Le sexe de Malfoy. Qui pointait fièrement en direction de son visage…

Malfoy !

Putain c'était Malfoy !

Horrifié Harry poussa l'autre homme violemment. Il se releva prestement alors que Malfoy tombait sur les fesses.

-DEGAGE ! hurla-t-il à la fois effrayé et hors de lui.

Et cette fois, il dut être assez convaincant car Malfoy se mit debout comme s'il était monté sur ressorts, remonta son pantalon et s'enfuit presque en courant de chez lui.

Harry entendit la porte claquer. Il tremblait de tout son corps.

**°O°O°O°**

_A suivre…_

_

* * *

  
_

(1) merci à Grenadine de m'avoir permis de lui piquer ces deux phrases (après elle dira qu'elle n'est pas glauque :p)

Voili voiloum, j'espère que ça vous a plu, surtout à Dine là bas (c'est celle qui joue avec les poupées mortes). Merci d'avoir lu jusque là.

A plus^^

Artoung


End file.
